


Bullet for the Mullet

by hantram



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Serious Injuries, Sexual Tension, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantram/pseuds/hantram
Summary: Keith opened his eyes, traces of blood in his hands. He looked down to see Lance lying a few feet away from him, a blood stain slowly growing in his chest."Lance!!!!" He screamed running to his side"He... He saved me."Keith looked down, tears swelling in his eyes seeing Lance like this"S-so c-cold." Lance said but didn't move in attempt to warm himself.Keith pulled him close, reassuring Lance but more himself that everything would be OK. He rocked back and forth slowly, the sound of distance sirens flooding his ears.





	

This is my first work on here I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it! These two are slowly killing me so I had to write something on them :) 

Please leave comments! I'll read and respond to each one and if you would like any fluff of whatever put into this work I'll do my best to incorporate it!

Thank you so much and enjoy!

Texting Format:

Lance 

_keith_

**pidge**

_shiro_

hunk

**_allura_ **

 

* * *

 

 

"Lance! Lance!!" Hunk's voice blared out in the quiet apartment accompanied by the sound of the door hurriedly shut. Lance stumbled out of his room, a sticky note attached to his forehead. He'd fallen asleep _again_. As Lance rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Hunk peeled the note which ironically read, "Focus!!!"

"Dude, Lance." Hunk said looking up from the note to the dazed boy standing in front of him. "You can't keep passing out at three and wake up at seven to then stay up until two! It's not healthy!"

Lance grumbled, hearing the 'Mom lecture' for the millionth time from Hunk. He sighed acknowledging that he was probably right but put on his signature puppy dog eyes to milk any last drop of sympathy for his enormous amount of school work that he had to do.

... He wasn't having it.

"So-" Hunk spoke up putting a hand on Lance's shoulder, drawing his tired eyes up from the ground. "I have some good news and I have some bad news." He spoke softly as if neither side were that great. "Which would you like to hear first?"

Lance pulled himself out of his tired slouch and put his hands on his hips. "Honestly, some good news would be great."

Hunk held his breath for a moment.

"Remember how I wanted to change majors and I had to take a test in order to take the classes?"

Lance nodded happily but confused by the expression his friend held.

"So today was the day we got our results back," Hunk continued "And I got on!"

"Hunk!!" Lance blurted out, "That's amazing! Now you can go into astronomy and not boring old engineering like me! Oh my gosh man! Take me to space with you if ever get a crazy mission- or no wait, we'll hijack the-"

"Lance."

He stopped suddenly seeing the pain in Hunk's eyes.

"Hunk? What is it?"

"I-I can't stay here anymore."

"Wait _what_?"

_"I can't stay here anymore"_

Hunk sighed and held the side of his head with his hand, his fingers sliding into his dark hair.

"The astronomy campus is almost two hours from here. I have to leave the main one here in order to go."

"Wha- y-you just can't _leave_ me here!! What about all the fun times we've had together, just you and me? We've helped each other through some rough times, are you sure? I don't even know how I'm going to pay rent without you."

"I'm really sorry Lance, I wish I could've told you sooner." Hunk said seeing tears well up in Lance's eyes. "You know I don't want to leave you, but I really want to take these classes."

Lance stuck out his bottom lip as he pouted, trying to contain the waterfall of tears that were about to disperse. He would've taken anything than to loose Hunk. An F on a paper a whole course even, his beloved guitar broken, those light up sketcher he ordered for himself, anything but loss of his best friend.

"Oh~ Lance" Hunk said pulling him into a hug, opening the floodgates as he did so. "I'll visit so often it won't even feel like I'm gone."

Lance lifted his head from Hunk's now tear stained shoulder.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

 

* * *

 

(16:15) **keeeeeeeiiiiiiitttthhh**

(16:15) **Keith**

(16:16) **Keith**

(16:17) **mullet head**

(16:17) _what? And I don't have a mullet_

(16:17) **just keep telling your self that :)**

(16:17)  _p i d g e_

(16:17)  **:)**

(16:18) **did you get it?**

(16:18) _get what?_

(16:18) **THE RESULTS!!!! DID YOU GET THEM?!?!?!**

(16:18) _oh. Yeah_

(16:20) **do I have to pry everything from your cold dead fingers?**

(16:20)  _???_

(16:20) **well? Did you pass??**

(16:21) _don't know, haven't opened it yet_

(16:22) **WELL OPEN IT**

(16:22) **I need to know if you got in! Omg we can actually see each other more often!**

(16:30) _I got in_

(16:30) **wow, don't blow me away with celebrating or anything.**

(16:31) _I got in, that's what you wanted to know. I'm happy about it!stop making me sound like a goddamned heathen._

(16:33) **keithen**

(16:35) _PIDGE_

(16:35)  **> :3**

(17:05) **soooo where will you be staying?**

(17:05) _can I with you? Or... would that be weird?_

(17:07) **nah it's cool with me but I think that the campus would say no because I'm still living in the dorms.**

(17:08) _even though you don't have a roommate?_

(17:08) **I've only been roommate less for like two weeks, they're gonna find me a replacement soon. Not too many girls are into techy stuff you know.**

(17:08) _so what am I gonna do?_

(17:09) **I'm sure that you can sign up to be put into a dorm with someone or look for a roommate needed sign around campus. There are students who live off campus a little ways off.**

(17:12) _well I'm in no position to live alone_

(17:12 _) I rather know a little about the person before moving in though._

(17:13) **is it because of your conspiracy theories the college students are aliens?**

(17:13) _THE HAPPY LOOKING ONES HAVE TO BE_

(17:13) **ok I agree with that theory**

(17:13) _SEE????_

(17:13) _It's unnatural_

  
(17:20) _I'll try going on campus and look around for flyers before I sign up to be put in a dorm room._

(17:21) **sounds good**

(17:21) **when do you start?**

(17:21) _classes don't start for another 10 days.... shouldn't you know that?_

(17:21) **oh.... yeah :)**

(17:22) **I'm sure you'll find someone before then**

(17:22) **visit me when you come! :)**

(17:22) _kk_

(17:22)  **:)**

* * *

 

 

"So... how much time do you have before you have to move out?" Lance asked plopping himself down of the sofa, Hunk following suit.

"Probably in like a week? Since the break is starting tomorrow night, I'll probably have to be out there and all settled in."

"Some break for you." Lance said sarcastically but sympathetically.

Hunk leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. "Tell me about it."

"Wait hold up." Lance said as he jolted upright, "What about us celebrating the end of the semester!?!"

Hunk sat up and looked at Lance, "You do realize that I'm not hooked to the campus when I move right?" He said jokingly, " I'll still celebrate with you even after I leave!" Hunk gave a happy and hopeful smile.

"I know~" Lance said sinking back and even further into the couch as if it could engulf his problems and hide them forever. "It's just not gonna be the same.

"We'll make it work." Hunk said pulling Lance into another hug, his warmth was medication to cure any sadness.

 

A couple of hours had past and Lance had finally unglued his eyes from the flashcards he had made.

"Freaking finally."

He pushed down a handful of colored pencils into a giant pencil holder.

"You do realize that just doing stick figures is more than enough for a visual reference?" Hunk stated his eyes skimming over his dorm room application. A thud hit the side of the bed as Lance practically jumped and attempted to cross his legs mid flight, only to result in a terrified screech and a loud thud on the floor. Hunk swore he heard the ghost cry of a pterodactyl.

There was a moment of silence until Hunk gave an obnoxious snort before laughing loud and hard, the face of the terror on Lance's face engraved into his mind. After the mound on the floor realized that he was being made fun of and not helped, Lance's head popped up on the side of the bed. He watched his friend laugh as he rubbed his shoulder, eventually into the contagiousness of it all, hysterically laughing himself.

Hunk rubbed happy tears away as he came down from his high.

"Ahh Lance." He breathed out a few more giggles, "If I could have a recording of your screams of sheer terror, I would be the happiest man in the world."

"So glad you find humor in me almost dying."

"You just fell off the bed."

"It hurt!!"

Hunk chuckled at Lance's over reactive personality, he could even make him laugh on the worst of days.

"So~ what are you going to do to get a new roomie?" Hunk asked

Lance retrieved himself on the floor and sat on Hunk's bed like a normal person this time, shuffling through his flashcards.

"Well, I'm not moving out and back into the dorms." Lance begun, "but I don't want just anyone to move in with me since I'm probably going to be here for another two years at least." He paused grinning at a flashcard that read 'Absolute Zero' and had a picture of himself stuck in an ice cube floating over a twilight zone background.

"I'll probably make some flyers and post them around campus with I guess buddy requirements or something." He continued to shifted through his cards smiling at some of them occasionally.

"Sounds good." Hunk stated, writing in his form

"What about you?" Lance asked peering over Hunk's paper in attempts to read his upsidedown handwriting. Hunk pulled the sheet back and tapped Lance teasingly on the head.

"I'm not picky, but I hope to room with a senior maybe, someone who I could learn some tips from. I'm sure I'll be fine with whomever though."

Lance gave a small smile. Hunk could be anyone's friend, he was just that great. He could cook the most amazing food, and honestly saved his ass the first semester they lived together. He would probably still be living off noodles and poptarts for all he knew if it weren't for Hunk. Not only that he could listen and try to help, he gave the greatest advice and was always there if he needed help. Not to mention he was the biggest Star Wars nerd he ever met. He was his only support when he finally came out of the closet, still loving him for all that he was despite what his other friends and family thought. A debt that he would owe him till the end of time

Lance looked at Hunk with a look of fondness that he would never forget

"It's going to be a lot different here without you."

* * *

 

 

(21:30) _Hey Keith, did you find out your test scores yet? Its been a week hasn't it?_

(21:32) _yeah, I got in :)_

(21:33) _!!!CONGRATS!!! I'm so proud of you!! :D I know that you've been wanting to go here for a good while._

(21:34) _yeah, maybe I can see you more often now. It's been a lot different here with just mom and me. I miss you_

(21:35) _I miss you too Keith. I miss mom too. I wish I could visit but this semester's really draining me._

(21:37) _well since I'm moving out soon maybe the both of us are going to have to figure out how to visit mom._

(21:37) _awwwww is little keefy going to miss his mommy? ;)_

(21:38) _no_

(21:38) _I just worry about her. It's been rough without dad, although she knows that it was the right choice._

(21:38) _I think we both know that it was the right choice to let him go. He was really draining her and he never spent any quality time with her like he used to._

(21:39) _not to mention, manipulative_

(21:43) _yeah..._

(21:45) _I don't want to keep you up too late_

(21:45) _I'm really proud of you and I know that you're gonna do amazing here!_

(21:45) _get some sleep so you have a clear mind tomorrow. Let me know if you need any help with anything!_

(21:47) _I will, thanks Shiro_

(21:47) _np :) <3_

(21:47) _night Keith_

(21:47) _night Shiro_

Keith looked back at his laptop, several different dorm and apartment vacancies papers cluttered his screen. He skimmed through the details, none of them really catching his eye. He didn't have enough money to live by himself as he much would like to, other than rooming with Pidge, which, now that he thought about it might be a really really bad idea. Who knows what she would to him for god's sake. Dorms where on Keith's last resort list, he hated them. He couldn't stand the thought of having to sleep and deal with an utter stranger in the same room day after day. He cringed at the thought. After browsing for a little while longer, Keith shut the screen, sighing in the darkness it left. He'd visit the campus tomorrow.

* * *

 

 

Lance nearly broke his phone in his attempt to turn off the alarm. Did he set it for the whole week on accident again? Pulling up his alarm settings through sleepy squinted eyes, he noticed at all but Sunday were set.

"Huuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnk~" Lance whined shutting off his phone and smashing his face back into his pillow.

"Why would he wake me up this early?" He thought, sleep slowly consuming him.

"Unless..."

He abruptly shifted himself to look at his desk that had a good sized pile of paper on it. After taking a moment to let his brain finish its rebooting process, Lance crawled to the foot of his bed to inspect the curious mound.

"Roommate Needed" Lance blinked reading the title again. It had all his contact info and where the apartment complex was, topped off with a yellow sticky note that read, "Pay back for not letting you know sooner! Love Hunk." Lance thumbed through the sheets, their at least being more than 30 of them. Plenty for hanging up around campus. He skilled, even when he wasn't asked to be a great friend he was a great friend. He decided that as a token on appreciation he would hang up Hunk's work so he could see it around as he returned home.

* * *

 

 

The engine revved on Keith's motorcycle, the time reading 10:24 as he fastened his helmet with a satisfying 'click'.

(10:25) _I'm on my way to the campus, do you want to meet up somewhere?_

(10:26) **I'm meeting up with a study group, how about I catch you for lunch?**

(10:26) _sounds good_

(10:26) _I'll be wandering around so just text me when you're done_

(10:27) **will do! ttyl!**

(10:27) _ttyl_

Keith kicked up the kickstand and made his way out of the driveway and down the road. He smiled as the cool air stung his face as a last farewell to the heat of the summer. Three fingers rested on the brakes in case he caught himself going too fast like he often did. He was a speed demon, he always has been, coming home with scratches and bruises as a little kid attempting to fly over ramps crashing over and over to get a trick right. He'd forget his footing on his skateboard back in the day coasting down hills lost in the feeling he loved most; speed, the feeling of being free.

* * *

 

 

Thank you so !such for the read! I hope to be publishing once a week since my semester is ending. I'll keep you updated if my schedule changes! If you would like to follow me on tumble you can find me @hantram :) thanks again!


End file.
